rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Upgrades
}} What are Upgrades? Upgrades are one of the key things in Real Racing 3 that will get you through a series without buying more cars. Upgrades are the only way to improve a car's PR (Performance Rating) in the game. Upgrades will boost the car's top speed, acceleration, braking distance, and grip, and can help win tougher races. Once a car is fully upgraded, it is subject to the following benefits: *The car can race twice as far before having to service. *You can customize your car for free. *No Drive is required to run Time Trials. *Certain cars have access to their associated Exclusive Series. Types of Upgrades There are 7 different parts of the car that the player can upgrade that will improve two performance stats. Not all the types are in all the cars. Here are the types and what they improve. #Engine = Higher Top Speed (mph/kph) and Faster Acceleration (s) #Drivetrain = Faster Acceleration (s) and Higher Top Speed (mph/kph) #Body = Higher Top Speed (mph/kph) and Faster Acceleration (s) #Suspension = Higher Cornering (g) and Shorter Braking (ft/m) #Exhaust = Higher Top Speed (mph/kph) and Faster Acceleration (s) #Brakes = Shorter Braking (ft/m) and Higher Cornering (g) #Tires & Wheels = Higher Cornering (g) and Faster Acceleration (s) Upgrades are often referred to in the above order, for example: (3121023) = 1st, 2nd and 3rd Engine upgrade, 1st Drivetrain, 1st and 2nd Body, 1st Suspension, no Exhaust, 1st and 2nd Brakes and 1st, 2nd and 3rd Tires & Wheels. VIP Service Max number for each upgrades type *Engine = 9. (from DODGE CHALLENGER RT (1971), DODGE CHARGER RT (1969), HYUNDAI I20 WRC and PORSCHE 911 TARGA (1974)) *Drivetrain = 6. (from CHEVROLET CORVETTE C7.R, FERRARI 488 GTE, FORD GT LE MANS and PORSCHE 911 RSR (2016)) *Body = 7. (from ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE N430, AUDI R8 V10 SPYDER, DODGE CHALLENGER RT (1971), DODGE CHARGER RT (1969), FERRARI FF, FERRARI 458 SPIDER,FERRARI 458 ITALIA, FERRARI 599 GTO, FERRARI F12BERLINETTA, FERRARI ENZO FERRARI, FERRARI LAFERRARI, LAMBORGHINI COUNTACH, LAMBORGHINI MIURA, PORSCHE 911 TARGA (1974), PORSCHE 911 CARRERA 2 SPEEDSTER (1993), PORSCHE 911 TURBO (2009), PORSCHE 911 CARRERA RS 3.8 (1995), PORSCHE 911 GT2 (2003),PORSCHE 911 CARRERA RS 2.7 (1972) and PORSCHE BOXSTER GTS) *Suspension = 6. (from CHEVROLET CORVETTE C7.R, DODGE CHALLENGER RT (1971), DODGE CHARGER RT (1969), FERRARI 488 GTE, FORD GT LE MANS, PORSCHE 911 RSR (2016) and SHELBY COBRA GT500 (1967)) *Exhaust = 4. (from BENTLEY CONTINENTAL GT SPEED, BENTLEY CONTINENTAL SUPERSPORTS, BMW M3 GTS, BMW M6 COUPE, CHEVROLET COBALT SS, CHEVROLET CORVETTE STINGRAY Z51, FORD SHELBY GT500, FORD SHELBY GT350R, HYUNDAI VELOSTER TURBO, JAGUAR C-X75, KOENIGSEGG REGERA, McLAREN 12C SPIDER, McLAREN 650S GT3, McLAREN MP4-X, and PORSCHE 911 GT3 RS) *Brakes = 6. (from CHEVROLET CORVETTE C7.R, FERRARI 488 GTE, FORD GT LE MANS and PORSCHE 911 RSR (2016)) *Tires & Wheels = 5. (from AUDI R8 V10 SPYDER and RENAULT DEZIR CONCEPT) *Total = 36. (from DODGE CHALLENGER RT (1971) and DODGE CHARGER RT (1969)) Category:Game Mechanics